


Bed

by Polairism



Series: Get On Your Knees/Bed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Bed' - Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles, Clueless Noah, Dominance, Edging, Fingering, Flirting, Handcuffs, Hickies, Jealousy, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Derek, Possessive Jackson, Songfic, Spanking, Teasing, Top Derek, dominant derek, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/pseuds/Polairism
Summary: After figuring out what Jackson and Stiles have done, Derek is both jealous and shocked. It isn't long before Stiles wants to play with Derek too, but the Alpha is definitely not letting Stiles dominate him like Jackson.





	1. Vexing

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 3 years since I first wrote my other fic, 'Get On Your Knees', which was inspired by the song with Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande. With the recent song they've done together being 'Bed', I finally got the idea to do a 'Sterek' version. I had no idea how to execute it after I finished my other story, but now I do with 'Bed'. I also do recommend you read my 'Get On Your Knees' fic before this one. (It's been a while since I've written anything, so bare with me if things don't seem or sound right.)

Derek Hale finally reached the treeline before he stopped and exhaled loudly. He held his breath after smelling the strong presence of Stiles Stilinski's arousal. If he continued to breath in the arousal, he'd likely pin Stiles against the wall and go to town on him. But Stiles' offer of getting together was quite tempting.

Derek turned his head to look back at the Stilinski house, seeing the faint light coming from Stiles' bedroom and the low moans that came from Jackson Whittemore.

"Why?" Derek asked himself out loud. The hint of jealousy came upon him so suddenly after thinking of what Stiles and Jackson could be doing right now.

"There's no reason to be jealous..." Derek murmured. "Stiles is just some stupid, horny teenager. No different than anyone else..."

Derek tried to convince himself that he did not need Stiles. He really did. But jealousy seeped through.

" _Fuck._ " Derek growled low. He wanted Stiles. The noises he could hear from the two teens put him into an aroused mood now. Derek needed to leave before his instincts kicked in.

* * *

"Geez, I feel a bit sore now..." Stiles woke from his slumber. He stared directly at his alarm clock, which was a few minutes away from his set time to wake up for school. Luckily for Stiles, it was Friday. All he needed to do was suffer for one day and spend the weekend recovering from his fuck fest with Jackson.

Stiles overheard his phone buzz. Slowly sitting himself up, Stiles leaned over to grab his phone and check it. On the screen was Scott's name with a text message.

**hey dude, do u need a ride 2 skool??? - Scott M.**

After rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck, Stiles began to type back a response to Scott.

**Nah, I'm good, thanks dude! :) See you at school. - Stiles S.**

"Stiles! I got us some sausage egg McMuffins from McDonald's!" Noah Stilinski's voice shouted up to his son. Stiles instantly remembered a few things he needed to do last night after hearing his father's voice.

One, which was very important, was to wash some underwear to wear for the next few days. He never got the chance to do so with Jackson pounding him into next year.

Two, Stiles needed to hide his ropes he had used to tie up Jackson and wash his sheets which were stained with their cum.

" _Shit._ " Stiles groaned and stood up from his bed, quickly tidying up his room before his father unexpectedly came in. With swift movement, Stiles managed to hide away the rope and pull his sheets and blankets off his bed. He threw them both to the side and moved to his underwear drawer.

"Damn it!" Stiles cursed to himself, seeing nothing but some lube and condoms in the drawer. Feeling the need to give up, Stiles closed the drawer and pounded his fist into the wood. "Wait..." He suddenly realized he had bought a few special underwear for special sexual occasions.

Turning his head, Stiles stared directly at the Victoria's Secret bag he kept hidden underneath his old lacrosse gear. Making his way over, he moved his jersey and pads off of the hidden bag, staring at the mailing address on the front. He silently hummed to himself as he slowly opened the bag, revealing four women's panties. Stiles' cheeks instantly grew red. He's a very sexual person, but seeing lingerie he got for himself gave him embarrassment.

"Fuck it." Stiles grabbed the strawberry red panties and threw it onto his sheetless bed. "I'm wearing these to school today." He confirmed to himself as he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

"Took you long enough, son. You wake up late again?" Noah rose a brow at the appearance of Stiles. He noticed his soon seemed a little more hyperactive than usual.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry dad." Stiles forced a smile to Noah and reached into the McDonald's bag for his McMuffin. He quickly unwrapped it and began to devour it. "I'm going to head out now though, I gotta head to school! Love you!" Stiles spoke with his mouth full as he rushed towards the front door, grabbing his backpack on the way out.

"Love you too, Stiles." Noah sipped his coffee and watched as his son left.

"Here we go, nothing too out of the ordinary. Just feels like I'm going commando, but I'm not." Stiles spoke to himself as he withdrew his keys from his pocket. Hopping in and tossing his bag into the passenger's seat, Stiles stuck the keys in and attempted to start his jeep.

But instead of turning on, the jeep made a struggled noise instead.

"Oh, fuck! No, no, no!" Stiles continued to try and start his jeep. The same struggled noise repeated each time. "Ugh!" Stiles finally took out his keys and tossed them into his steering wheel. He sat in the driver's seat for about a minute, going over all the different options he could do.

* * *

"This isn't strange at all. Just coincidental." Derek mumbled to himself as he drove slowly towards the Stilinski house. Repeating to himself that he was only going the usual route on his morning drives.

As soon as Derek came close to the Stilinski house, he overheard the annoyed groan Stiles made and the faint sound of keys hitting something. Derek fought with himself mentally, not noticing he was coming to a stop right in front of the Stilinski house. It was far too late for him to do anything when he realized he was rolling down his passenger widow and leaning over to shout to Stiles.

"Stiles! Do you need a ride to school?"

"Huh?" Stiles overheard Derek's voice from behind and turned his head to see Derek's signature black camaro. "Uh, yeah, sure! Thanks, Derek." Stiles processed Derek's question and grabbed his bag. Feeling relief now that he had a ride to school, Stiles exhaled and entered the camaro.

"You should really fix your jeep." Derek began to drive and occasionally looked over to Stiles. He noticed the teen was rummaging through his backpack for something.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me." Stiles mumbled in response, making sure he had everything with him for school.

Derek silently thanked the inventor of sunglasses as he had the bonus of getting to stare at Stiles however long he wanted. But he noticed the teen seemed even more of a mess than usual.

"Did you have a bad start this morning?" Derek chuckled.

"Somewhat. I just forgot to do some things, and I still feel like I'm forgetting something..." Stiles zipped his backpack up and leaned back into the seat. He hadn't realized he was a bit sleep deprived until now, squinting at the sight of the sun over the treeline.

"Well you probably shouldn't have fucked Jackson all night. You could be starting off today a bit better." Derek said a bit sternly. He slipped up and knew for sure that Stiles could hear the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Gee, thanks for the advice, _dad._ " Stiles joked, turning his head to smile at Derek. "By the way, my offer is still on the table." The teen winked to the man the best he could.

"And like I said before, Stiles, no." Derek tensed just a bit and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Arousal was evident as soon as Stiles said that. The man felt just as much arousal but kept his boner down. Derek really did not want to succumb to Stiles' temptations, but a part of him wanted to.

"Whatever you say, Derek." Stiles said casually, moving his leg over the other to hide the hint of his growing erection. "But maybe you'll like the thought of me tying you up just like I did with Jackson." The teen grinned now.

Derek made a low grunt, not bothering to respond back. He knew for sure that he wasn't going to be the submissive beta that Jackson clearly was. If Derek were to accept Stiles' offer, he would have all the control. The teen would not get the upper hand on him.

"Thanks for the ride though, I needed it. _Badly._ " Stiles spoke casually at first, but it slipped into a soft moan near the end. Derek kept his quiet demeanor and slowly came to a stop near Beacon Hills High School. "Later, Derek." Stiles gave one last smile to Derek and exited the vehicle.

Derek sat in his seat, his grip on his steering wheel even tighter than before. He finally exhaled when Stiles was far enough away. Adjusting himself in his seat, Derek looked down to notice his own boner he sprung after Stiles' moan. " _Fuck._ "

* * *

"Hey, Stiles!" Scott waved to his best friend, walking over to join Stiles as the two made their way towards the front doors of the school.

"Hey Scott."  
"Derek dropped you off?"

"Yeah, my car wouldn't start and I was desperate for a ride. Luckily dark, brooding and handsome was there and offered a ride." Stiles chuckled and walked into school as Scott held the door open for him.

"Lucky you." Scott laughed as well. "You also could have called me. I would've hopped on my bike and picked you up."

"True, but that would have been too much. And I had fun with Derek." Stiles smirked as him and Scott headed to class.


	2. Begging

_**Got a bed wit' your name on it,** _   
_**Wit’ your name on it.** _   
_**Got a kiss wit' your name on it,** _   
_**Wit' your name on it.** _

"Feeling sore today, Stiles?"

"What do you think, Jackson?" Stiles smirked and answered the other teen's question. The two were practically the only ones around still, as the other students headed off to class already. Stiles gathered his textbooks for English and shut his locker, turning around to notice Jackson walking towards him.

"Maybe we should meet again tonight? It's a Friday, so we have _all_ night to fuck." Jackson mumbled to Stiles, getting up close and gently grazing his lips along Stiles' neck. As much as Stiles enjoyed a good fucking from Jackson, his mind has been on Derek since this morning.

"Very tempting, Jackson, but I have other plans." Stiles felt Jackson shift and pull himself away from Stiles. The boy smirked at the sight of Jackson's confused face.

"What? What plans?" Jackson narrowed his eyes. Immediately, jealousy filled Jackson. His thoughts circled around the main question, 'who has the balls to play with his boy'?

"Plans." Was all Stiles said to Jackson before turning and beginning to walk away. He really enjoyed how Jackson was very interested in knowing his plans for tonight. The other teen quickly followed after Stiles, reaching his hand out and grabbing Stiles' wrist.

"Hey! I said, _what_ plans?" Jackson now glared at Stiles.

"Plans with someone I've been trying to lure in for a while now." Stiles tugged his wrist from Jackson's grip. He maintained a calm exterior, not wanting to go off on Jackson for trying to be possessive of him.

"Fine. Fuck you too, Stilinski." Jackson grumbled, adjusting himself in his pants as Stiles continued on.

"Whatever." Stiles hummed and turned to the nearby doorway, entering into his English class. Everyone was already sitting and chattering away with one another as the teacher wrote on the chalkboard. Luckily for Stiles, the seat next to Scott was empty. Scott eagerly waved to Stiles from across the room, grinning from ear to ear. Stiles immediately headed towards his best friend.

"Hey! What happened? I thought you were just getting your textbooks?" Scott watched as Stiles placed his textbooks down onto his desk and sat himself down. The teen shrugged and only gave a smirk.

"Jackson wanted to talk."

"Oh God, what did you two talk about?" Scott scrunched his face up, immediately remembering yesterday how strange Jackson was acting. "You're not...Going to, _do it_ , with him again are you?"

"Nah. I've had my fun with him, and I told him that. He just threw a little tantrum." Stiles shrugged his shoulders, flipping open his notebook. Scott watched him in silence before asking another question.

"So, what are you doing tonight, then?" Scott rose a brow.

"Derek's been on my mind all day. I could probably coax him into playing with me." Stiles grinned to his best friend, giving a small wink afterward. Scott felt his face heat up at the thought of him and Derek doing anything together. He quickly turned his head and stared down at his own notebook.

"Er, right...Good luck with that. Derek's a complicated dude..." Scott mumbled and began paying attention to the teacher as she spoke. Stiles did the same, but kept Scott's comment in mind. He knew Derek would be hard to flirt with, but he was going to try his best.

* * *

**_Thousand dollar sheets,_ **   
**_Waitin' for you on some thousand dollar sheets._ **   
**_I got Carter III on repeat,_ **   
**_Back shots to the beat of 'A Milli' on you._ **

"So, like, what if your plan doesn't work out? You think I can maybe come over and we could play some video games?" Scott followed after Stiles, the boy had a determined look on his face as he exited the school. The bell had just rang, allowing all the students to leave school for the weekend.

"Maybe, but there's a slim chance of that happening, Scott."  
"But there's also a slim chance of Derek fucking you!"

"Hey, keep quiet, Scott!" Stiles stopped walking, turning around to face his best friend. Scott had an embarrassed blush on his face, nodding slightly.

"Sorry, sorry. But it's true, dude. I mean, I don't even think Derek _has_ sex. Who can have sex with Derek?" Scott thought for a moment, staring blankly into the sky. Stiles tilted his head back and forth, also thinking about it. Finally, the boy shrugged and grinned.

"I can. He's a _big_ , sexy sour wolf." Stiles laughed a bit, but also began to imagine Derek begging him to let him cum, much like Jackson did. Scott only stared at Stiles with a neutral expression, then finally sighing.

"Whatever, dude. I'm still going to come over for safe measure. If he does happen to, _you know_ , let you have sex with him, just tell me." Scott watched as Stiles agreed with a nod and a simple smile.

"Sure thing, buddy. Okay, I'll see you later!" Stiles gently punched his fist into Scott's shoulder and turned away.

"Hey, wait! Don't you need a ride back home or something?"  
"Don't worry! I got Derek, I text him I needed a ride again."

"Oh, okay! Later, dude! Good luck, I guess." Scott watched as Stiles jogged down the sidewalk to wherever Derek was picking him up. His thoughts continued thinking about Derek and Stiles actually doing it. The teen only shivered at the thought before heading to his bike.

* * *

_**Got me acting like you got a milli on you,** _   
_**You say I'm the GOAT, yeah, the billy on you.** _   
_**I could make all your dreams come true,** _   
_**Wanna fall through, then you better come through.** _

"Damn it, Stiles. Don't you have Scott to take you home?" Derek spoke to himself as he slowly drove up to Stiles on the sidewalk. The boy gave a smile to Derek as he seen the black camaro approaching him. The man gave a soft sigh, already knowing of Stiles' tricks and hopes to tempt Derek.

"Hey, Derek. Thanks for the ride, again. Scott was busy and I had no way home." Stiles said quickly as he entered the vehicle. He placed his backpack between his legs on the floor and turned his head to look at Derek. The man kept silent, only giving a hum in response to Stiles. The teen noticed Derek had his sunglasses on again. Stiles' mind went wild with imagination.

He wondered if Derek watched him when he wasn't looking. He wondered if Derek imagined him naked and was considering his offers. But Stiles only looked away and stared out the window as Derek began to drive.

"So what are your plans tonight, Der?" Stiles gave a glance to the man, wondering if he would actually answer him back.

"I don't know, Stiles." Derek answered back as quick as he could. He definitely could not let his guard down, otherwise Stiles would know of his interest in him. Yeah, Derek admits it to himself and himself only that he wants to touch and be intimate with Stiles. No one else, especially Stiles, needs to know that.

"I see, I see." Stiles nodded slowly, thinking of his words carefully. "I'm doing nothing myself..." The teen pursed his lips a little, shifting in his seat and already thinking of the dirty things him and Derek could be doing.

Derek didn't answer back. Stiles was very obvious about what he wanted, which made Derek a bit overwhelmed. But fuck, the man was losing his cool. Stiles' temptations were slowly breaking him down. He might as well give in, pull over and fuck Stiles on the side of the road.

But he can't do that. For a few good reasons that Derek believes are good enough. **One** , Stiles is underage. **Two** , he's pretty sure that Jackson kid and him are a thing. **Three** , Stiles' dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He'd have a warrant out for his arrest if word gets out he was with Stiles.

"Derek?"

"What?" Derek broke out of his thoughts. He noticed he was creating traffic by not driving. Stiles looked at him with a face of worry.

"Uh, are you okay? You didn't hear the cars honking at us?" Stiles poked his head out the window and signalled the cars behind to go around. Derek tensed a little but calmed himself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I was thinking about something." Derek mumbled and continued driving after the last car drove around him. He shifted in his seat, not noticing Stiles' staring. The teen checked out Derek with a smirk on his face. He could definitely see how muscular Derek was and began to picture his naked body.

It wasn't long before Stiles could feel himself growing an erection. But whether Derek could see it or not wasn't his problem. All Stiles knew is that he wanted Derek, badly.

"Alright, we're here." Derek broke Stiles out of his thoughts. The teen stared out the window, noticing his house was coming up.

"Thank you again, Derek. I don't know what I would do without your help." Stiles let his voice drift into a softer tone, figuring his words could tempt Derek. The teen allowed himself to move in a sort of feminine way, knowing this was his last chance to convince Derek. Stiles had no idea if Derek was watching or not, the sunglasses covering his eyes and ruining his fun.

But Derek was definitely watching. He kept his head forward, but his eyes drifted to the side, watching every movement Stiles made. Derek definitely did not picture Stiles' bare ass as he got out of the car. Nor did he picture Stiles' naked body as the boy walked around the car and to his window. Derek recollected himself and now noticed Stiles by his window. Slowly rolling it down, the man tilted his sunglasses and stared at Stiles.

This was the first time Stiles could see his eyes since the day started. He admired them, but continued on with his plan he quickly came up with. Stiles bent over and leaned into the window, coming face-to-face with Derek and invading his personal space. Derek had no reaction, only continuing his staring.

"Derek, you should _really_ consider dropping by later. I promise it'll be worth your while... _Please?_ " Stiles begged as cutely as he could. He pouted just a bit and pursed his lips. Derek cleared his throat and shook his head, getting a grip on Stiles' shoulder and gently pushing him away. Stiles was hurt by this action.

"No, Stiles. That's final." Derek grumbled. It hurt him knowing Stiles played his card of pouting and acting cute. But Derek knew he had to keep himself at bay. He wasn't going to risk practically everything just to fuck the shit out of a teenage boy. Or maybe he was. Derek felt conflicted but immediately took his leave.

He needed to get as far away from Stiles as possible for now, just to think everything through. Derek figured Stiles would easily move on to someone else anyways.

Stiles watched as Derek rolled up his window and quickly drove away, not saying anything else. The teen felt anger but also heartbreak. "Maybe I should have taken Jackson up on his offer instead of pissing him off. Oh well, Scott will come by later." Stiles assured himself, tightly gripping his backpack strap and walking to his front door.

**_Don't make me wait until the morning..._ **   
**_Got a bed wit' your name on it,_ **   
**_Wit' your name on it._ **   
**_Got a kiss wit' your name on it,_ **   
**_Wit' your name on it._ **


End file.
